


Cross-Border Relations

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternative Universe - FBI, Digital Art, M/M, Mounties (RCMP), Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney likes what he sees, even if the bastard did wake him up at some ungodly hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Border Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mosquito, Gnat, and Midge Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433204) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 
  * Inspired by [Mosquito, Gnat and Midge Season [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947335) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



> Cover art for librarychick_94's podfic of esteefee's story 'Mosquito, Gnat, and Midge Season'.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/757801/757801_original.jpg)

 


End file.
